The Phantom Ninja
by 03JTunice
Summary: Skulker is mysteriously hired by someone to kidnap Danny and is taken to another unknown town. What shall he do with meeting all these strange people and someone called... "The Ninja"? Watch as he tries to stop the enemy from doing, well, bad stuff while Sam and Tucker are left trying to find Danny while the bad guys come up with something dastardly.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1 "Captured"**

It's was a normal day in Norrisville High with kids exiting school at the end of the day. Though it shouldn't really be called normal with all the crazy robots and stanked up monsters roaming around, so let's just call it peaceful. Walking out the school doors was our protagonists Randy and Howard talking about the Ninja. Well, Randy was talking about the Ninja while Howard was just making smart aleck remarks.

"Hey Howard, have you heard the rumors about the ghost boy in a city called Amity Park?" Randy asks with curiosity starting up a new conversation.

"No, never. And why bring that up now?" Howard answered.

"Well, for some reason he seems to be getting more attention than the Ninja," Randy said with a hint of jealousy, "There are a lot of blogs and rumors about this guy all around the internet."

"Yeah, what would you expect? He is a "ghost boy" and ghosts don't exist." Howard said. He just doesn't get why Randy would care about something like that.

"I know but it's getting to me for some reason." Randy said sagging his arms.

"It's probably your big ego feeling outshined." Howard said feeling as if he solved the mystery.

 **Location Amity Park "Casper High":**

"So Danny, how's your Ghost hunting going so far?" Tucker questioned. Right now, the "professional" Ghosts hunting teens were conversing after meeting up at the end of class. The three friends Danny, Sam and Tucker are walking down the hallway to their lockers. Lucky enough they didn't run into the school's star athlete and biggest bully, Dash.

"Not so good, for some reason the ghosts seem to be working together and I just can't catch them." Danny replied with a look of depression. Catching the 2 or 3 ghosts was easy enough for him, but trying to fend off over 5 was a difficult task doing it by himself.

"I know exactly what he's talking about. Danny asked me to help him a few days ago with a sweep of the city, but when we got into a fight with Skulker and a few other ghosts, even with my help he got beaten badly." Sam added. It was pretty tough fighting those ghost with Danny.

"Thanks for the encouragement Sam," Danny said sarcastically, "Anyway It's nothing to worry about- I'm just having a bad week, that's all. With all this homework piled on top of me, I just can't focus on hunting ghost right now." Just as he finished talking about his current status, Danny and his friends heard the school bell ring, signaling the end of school.

Sighing aloud Danny began to speak again, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. I have detention with Mr. Lancer for sleeping in class." Danny said to his friends. Honestly, he was already used to be called to detention by Mr. Lancer- it was almost like it was a part of his school day. So, with leaving his friends to go to the detention room, Danny felt his ghost sense activate, seeing a blue mist coming out of his mouth. Gasping at the inconvenience of time, he turned back, running to the school exit. Well, it's not like he wasn't used to ditching detention too.

Bursting through the doors Danny looked up with his eyes squinted in anger. ' _It's Skulker! What does he want now? Whatever, I'll just make sure to pay him back from before.'_ Danny thought angrily. Running behind a dumpster, he transforms into his ghost form- Danny Phantom- and flies up to meet Skulker.

"Hey Skulker! You'll get sent back to the ghost zone this time! And I'll make sure that happens since you don't have our little goons with you!" Danny said with confidence in his voice.

"Ah! It's the ghost child. I've been looking for you! You just made my job all the more easier!" Skulker said enthralled with a deep menacing voice.' _I've been looking all over this town for this welp! Now he just comes out of nowhere and presents himself, how generous.'_ Thought Skulker.

"What do you mean by that!?" Danny screamed with irritation throwing a Specter beam at Skulker which he easily dodges.

"Hahahahaha, you'll find out soon!" Skulker answered shadily, "NOW!"

"What?" Danny questioned dumbly, but before he could even react, ghosts came out of the buildings and he was trapped in a glowing net. Crashing to the ground he yelled in pain while Skulker went down to meet him, "Ugh! Let me out! What the heck is this!?"

"Now that I have my prize, it's time to give it to my client." Skulker said laughing under his breath. Lifting up his arm, a small hose came out while he pointing it towards Danny who struggled to get out of the net. A second later green gas was flying out covering his face.

"Wha- What is… this?" Danny questioned in a sleepy tone as his eyelids felt heavy. _'Damn, it how could let this happen… to… me?_ ' Danny asked in his mind before he was left unconscious. Skulker picked up the net swinging it over his shoulder while laughing and flying off into the horizon.

"Sit tight welp, It's time to bring you to my client." Skulker chuckled, "Oh, what I wonder what they'll do to you…"

* * *

 **A/N: So I know what y'all are thinking. "So this is the shit this guy's been off for!? And this short piece of **** took 2 months!? No way in hell am I gonna accept this." Okay, I know that's not what you're really thinking but it's a rough estimate... a very rough estimate. But before you leave, this is not it. I didn't write this short thing for nothing. In fact, there's more where that came from because I spent a month-**

 **Person in the audience: 2 months!**

 ***sigh* 2 months coming up with more chapters and wanted to post it already. Now, in all honesty, I just wanted a break from all the Fairy Tail stuff I've been doin' cause it gets exhausting doing the stories with the same topic and I wanted some diversity. Now that's all folks!(I don't care if it's been copyrighted) Review, follow, share or do whatever!**

 **Have a nice time reading!(I copyrighted this though. You can't have it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2 "Ghost Hunter vs Prey"**

Flying through the air over a forest was Skulker holding the now caged Danny Phantom. After facing off above Caspar High he successfully captured Danny Phantom and is now off to his Employer. ' _Eh, that was too easy. I think that the boy might be losing his touch._ ' Skulker thought as he flew over a corn farm out in the suburbs.

Feeling the cage that was in his hand starting the fidget around, Skulker looked down in curiosity to see the boy starting to move. Now gaining his consciousness, Danny slowly fluttered his eyes open wanting to keep the bright sun out of his eyes. Looking around, he saw that he wasn't in Amity anymore, but above some farm. This caused him great stress because Amity Park was a city that wasn't near any kind of farm land. ' _What, where am I- Ugh!_ ' Trying to remember the past events, a piercing headache appeared in its place. Lifting his hand to his head to stop it, Danny began to think again. ' _Man this killing me! How the heck did this even happen?_ ' Danny exclaimed in his thoughts. During that time, Danny felt himself moving through the, so to figure out what exactly was happening, he raised his head, only to see Skulker with a nasty grin as everything he tried to remember hit him like a freight train which caused the pain already inside his head to increase.

"Oh, I see you're already awake, child." Skulker said in a slick tone.

"Where are you taking me! And let me out of this cage!" Danny yelled in anger. Struggling to get out of his confinement, he transformed back into Danny Phantom and started to attack the glowing bars with punches and kicks only to have none of that work. Then, using an ectoblast, Danny shot it out but to no avail as well.

"Ha, keep on struggling ghost child, you can't get out this is reinforced ectoplasmic walls! Try as you might, but you won't succeed in any rational way." Skulker stated gleefully. ' _Foolish boy, he thinks he can get out this my best cage! None of my other prey has gotten out of this!_ ' Skulker thought.

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" Danny exclaimed with a frown, "God, this has to be my stupidest most dangerous plan yet! I don't think I'll get out of this unscathed." He whispered to himself. Then, as he started to charge his energy all over his body, a neon green outlined it as it started to glow brighter.

This got the attention of Skulker as he said, "Huh, what are you doing boy? Hey stopped it!" He yelled anxiously. Ignoring Skulkers cries of defiance, Danny continued building up energy before reaching his limit and yells as he let out a strong but concentrated pulse of ecto energy, destroying the cage but also created a blinding white flash.

Wrestling with the currents of the wind after the explosion, Skulker cover his eyes to see through the blinding light. After the light dimmed down, Skulker uncovered his eyes and lifted his head up to see a surprising sight: the cage was completely destroyed with Danny Phantom flying above the ground over it, totally bruised and battered up with blood covering his left eye.

"W-what happened!?" Skulker screamed out pissed.

"What was that," Danny coughed stopping mid-sentence before continuing, "About me not getting out...Skulker." Danny Phantom said with a weary but smug tone.

"That's impossible, you shouldn't be able to get out!" Skulker yelled. "That's supposed to be able to trap any ghost!"

"Well, that just goes to show you that I'm stronger than your average ghost, huh, Skulker. Hehe, the more you know..." Danny exclaimed feeling proud of himself but that all went away after a sharp pain invaded the side of his rib cage .' _I knew this would happen but I didn't think blowing myself up inside an enclosed area would hurt so much. Wait, now that I say it does sound stupid of me to think otherwise._ '

Examining his enemies state Skulker grinned, "It seems that destroying the cage was useless if you're not going to escape from me."

"That's what you think- I may not look it but I'm more than able to kick your butt, Skulker!" Danny yelled wiping the blood from his face.

"Well, good thing I brought an extra. And I will make sure you stay knocked out." Skulker said as he knew he was going to have an easy time recapturing the ghost because of his battered state.

"Only if you can beat me first. I have to admit your first attempt to capture me was a bit surprising but now I'm ready for your attacks. Bring it on!" Danny Phantom screamed with enthusiasm.

"You arrogant little ghost boy, I'll show you!" Skulker said irritated. Raising his arms up, multiple missiles and lasers shot out at Danny who narrowly escaped them while blasting a few he couldn't escape from. Rushing towards Skulker, Danny Phantom began punching and kicking Skulker until he grabbed one of Danny's feet and swung him around before roughly throwing him to the ground at high speeds. Thinking fast, Danny turned intangible, passing through the ground to avoid impact. Flying back out, he goes to unsuspecting Skulker and delivers a hard right uppercut to the jaw sending him back a few feet in the air.

Panting hard Danny Phantom puts both of his hands in front of himself charging a blue substance, growing until it's the size of his torso. ' _I have to end it with this one blow or else I'm finished._ ' Danny thought tiredly. After escaping from the cage he has been extremely tired, and the fatigue has finally caught up with him. Skulker, finally recovering from the right hook from Danny Phantom, looked up toward his opponent and sees something blue until Danny yelled out and unleashed a wide powerful blast. Trying to escape the radius, Skulker goes up but was too slow as the beam was already in front of him. Raising both arms up, he tried to soften the impact but to no avail as he was blown back completely frozen in hard solid ice.

Looking down at frozen the Skulker, Danny smiled at his victory but abruptly stopped as he clenched his arm to lower the stinging pain that appeared, "I need to find a city hospital fast or I think I might die from these injuries." Danny said aloud. Flying to a random direction, he took off thinking. ' _Man, that sounds bad. I don't wanna die. If I do, Sam and Jazz will pull me from the Ghost zone themselves and blast me with one of_ dad's _anti-ghost thing. Gah. that sounds horrible._ '

So as Danny Phantom flew away, Skulker's suit can be seen turning a bright red against the cool blue color of the ice. Seconds passed and cracks started to form in various places of the ice as Skulker was heating his suit of armor to melt the thick ice. Finally breaking free, he stood up tall and looked around, wiping the remaining ice shards from his arms and chest. "That damn ghost boy, he got away. Now I have to report bad news to my client." Skulker said with an unpleasant tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3 "The Boy Who Fell from the Sky"**

Back in the not-so-normal town of Norrisville, the students are eating their lunch in, well, a lunchroom. Things were peaceful and both students and teachers were having a nice time talking to their friends but that was all short-lived when a robot creature came crashing through the concrete walls. It had sharp metal claws with ridged edges as finger and its arms were those of a bear. The chest and abdomen were covered with what looked like alligator scales and its legs were thin compared with the rest of the body covered in yellow fur with black spots like a cheetah's and the head was that of a hound. In all honesty, it looked like the pet version of Frankenstein.

"Aaaahhh it's an ugly monster robot! Help!" A random unimportant student cried.

"Rooooaaarrrr!" The animal-like robot screeched.

What was once a happy atmosphere was now a chaotic room with chairs and tables alike being thrown around by the robot and surprisingly the school staff. In the background, we have the janitor mourning over how much work he'll have to do towards the end of all this. Back to the robot, it was now roaring and moved its head sporadically, sniffing the air around it like it was looking for something.

Something... important... obviously.

 **Location "Greg's Game Hole":**

Here, in the town's own hangout spot for teens and children alike, we have Randy and Howard skipping lunch to eat nachos and play arcade games because the school lunch is basically garbage, cooked and deep fried.

"Come on buddy, you can do this! If you beat this game, you can have your face plastered on the hall of fame with free food for a month!" Howard cheered for his best friend Randy who is currently playing the new game the arcade got.

"I know Howard but could you keep quiet, I'm trying to concentrate! Yes!" He yelled triumphantly, "now I just have to beat the final boss!" Randy said with excitement. As the level started up, he was immediately bombarded with lasers, struggling to dodge and blast and aliens coming down out of a spaceship.

"Come on Randy, free FOOD for a MONTH!" Howard yelled at his best friend. All Randy had to do is go at the mothership now that the little ships were all destroyed.

"Come on, come on almost there." Randy said to himself. But all his hope was now gone after the giant ship shot a huge laser at him killed him instantly. Hanging his jaw down in surprise, he read the screen and in big red letters said 'YOU LOSE', "Well this sucks." Randy said in disappointment.

"It's ok Randy, we can just try to get free food next time." Howard said with a sigh.

"Rooooaaarrrr!"

"Huh, what was that?" Randy asked in surprise.

"You think it's at school?" Howard also questioned to his best friend.

"Yeah I do and you know what time it is?" He asked rhetorically with a smile, "It's Ninja'O-" Randy exclaimed but stopped because he was interrupted.

"Yeah, just go ninja up and stuff. You know, I got pretty used to you ditching me in the middle of playing games." Howard confirmed. He seriously got used to his BEST friend leaving him in tight situations. Like last time Randy left him by himself in a Spanish test he didn't even study for.

"Geez, you don't have to make it sound like it's my fault _all_ the time." Randy said defensively. It's not like he left him _all_ the time, plus he has Ninja duties.

"That's because it _is_ always your fault!" Howard shot back.

"Fine whatever, I'm going." Randy said running out the door. Getting outside, he hid behind the building and put on his mask, transforming into the Norrisville Ninja, dashing through the streets to get to the school as fast as he can.

 **Location "Norrisville High" A few minutes later:**

"Smoke bomb!" The Ninja yelled his signature catchphrase.

"Aaahh! It's the Ninja!" An obnoxious, totally fake fangirl squealed.

"Please please, hold your applause, I'm only here to save you." The Ninja boasted.

"Rooooaaarrrr!" The robot thing bellowed.

"Alright, you big hunk of junk, time to slice you up!" Yelled the Ninja. Jumping in the air he put his right hand behind his back and magically pulled out a sword (seriously how does he do that?) and swung down towards the robot who put up his claws to block the strike. Holding down for a few seconds the ninja pulled back from the attack, skidding back a few feet from the opponent. Reacting fast, the hybrid animal robot dashed forward fast thanks to its cheetah-like legs and slashed sideways toward The Ninja who narrowly dodged jumping high into the air and did so many unnecessary flips. Why? Because he can.

Grabbing hold of his scarf he threw it into the arms of the hybrid robot tieing them up then pulling on the scarf propelling him towards the chest of the robot. "Ninja bicycle kick!" He screamed as he fell to the robot, kicking its head much harder thanks to the momentum of the fall. Tumbling back, the hybrid grabbed its head to try and gain its composer. Thinking quick, The Ninja grabbed his side and pulled out multiple blue and silver balls throwing them at the robot screaming "Ninja Tripping Balls!"

With the robot still recovering from the hard kick it didn't notice the new attack and was now trying to regain balance on the slippery marbles but eventual tripped and fell back. The Ninja, taking this advantage, ran up to the hybrid animal robot but was not expecting a left swipe from it and got swung back with a bad cut on his chest. ' _I'm going to have to use_ _The Art of Healing on that injury.'_ Thought The Ninja holding his chest.

 **Location McFist Industry Hovercraft:**

Going to McFist we can see him and his personal assistant/inventor looking at a giant flat screen TV showcasing the fight between the Ninja and their robot thing. "Ohhh! Viceroy, you actually made a useful robot to beat The Ninja!" McFist the owner of the famous "McFist Industries" boasted while laughing aloud.

"Yeah, but the last robot I sent to destroy the ninja was sent by you when it was not finished." Viceroy stated with an attitude.

"Really? I don't remember." McFist said.

"Of course you don't because it only happened yesterday." Viceroy shot back sarcastically.

"Hmmm, you must not remember correctly either." McFist commented.

"Just go have fun destroying the ninja by yourself, I'm leaving." Viceroy said with a sigh walking out the door.

"Fine then go, I don't need your help!" McFist shooed away Viceroy, watching him exit, "Now, how do you work this thing? Maybe this button? Huh, what's happening? Viceroy help me!" McFist cried for help as he accidentally pressed the self-destruct button. Running around the room he now sees the huge screen flashing red with white letters saying 'Self Destruct Activated'.

 **Location Viceroy's room:**

Back with Viceroy, he's now drinking a hot cup of tea on his desk. "Ahh," He sighed in relaxation, taking another sip from the cup.

 **Location "Norrisville High":**

With the Ninja getting back up to his feet, he looks at the robot thing and his eyes widen in shock. It had to be the weirdest thing his eyes have laid on, the ugly hybrid animal robot was dancing, doing the "Moonwalk" and the "Robot". Honestly, if you took his mask off you could see a big grin on his face right now. Getting back on track the Ninja ran as fast as he can towards the now malfunctioning robot and pulled out his sword. Just as he was about to cut the robot in half it said one of his least favorite words ever since he became The Ninja.

"Self-destruct activated." The robot thing said in a robotic female voice. Realising what it said he recoiled back but was too late as the robot already self-destructed, curling himself into a ball and facing his back towards the explosion rolling away. Getting back up slowly and limping as he stood up the Ninja looked at the crowd of his fans and heard nothing from their awestruck faces until…

"OMG! The Ninja took out the robot without even touching it!" Another useless unoriginal fan screamed out in surprise. Although he knew better, The Ninja went along with it.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" The Ninja bowed, "Hahaha, yes I know, I'm awesome and now SMOKE BO-!" He stopped talking as he saw a silverish blue light going pass the forest crashing into the trees in yonder, "What the! What was that!" The Ninja said to himself.

"Ice cream! Where's the ice cream!" Howard yelled from within the crowd.

' _It's Howard! So he finally caught up, huh.'_ The Ninja said in his head. "Howa-" He stopped realizing he was about to say his best friend's name in front of all these people who would probably realize his identity, "I-I mean, boy I've never seen before, come with me."

"What? Why Ninja, what about the ice cream at school I heard about?" Howard questioned. He really did NOT want to be caught up in Randy's Ninja business again.

"Who cares about ice cream let's go!" The Ninja yelled.

"But the ice cream!" Howard pleaded.

"Uhg, we're going!" Ninja yelled while dragging his friend towards the forest. After minutes of dragging Howard, he finally complied to coming along, mostly because his butt was hurting. Coming to the place Randy saw the light, their jaws hit the ground at what they were seeing, a boy looking no older than themselves was all battered and beaten with blood covering his shirt.

"Did this boy fall from the sky?" Randy asked.

"Is he dead?" Howard also asked while poking the injured boy but got his response when he coughed, "Woah-oh, he is _so_ not dead... yet."

"Come on Howard we gotta help this guy. Let's bring him to the nurse's office, you get the legs, I'll get the arms." Randy said in a concerning tone taking off his Ninja mask turning back into himself.

"Aww, but I want to take the arms!" Howard whined.

"Come on Howard!" Randy screamed

"Yeah yeah I'm doing it." Howard agreed reluctantly.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy shiz! It has been a while! Woah, the way time passes is a mysterious thing. Anyway, thanks to all the people who stuck around for this long and I really hope you still do. My goal is to get all my stories up to seven chapters until I can create the news in my mind. So then I don't get disorganized and worried about which stories I have to update and stuff like that. Although I don't have much to say here, you all know what going to happen next chapter, but here's a little preview with no editing, no change, just my ideas on a virtual piece of paper.**

* * *

 **An hour has past and Randy and Howard have waiting outside because the nurse asked them to. Surprisingly the "Nurse" was actually a professional doctor before she moved. During that time all the students were sent home because of the destruction. Randy finally waited to cut the silence that was plagued between them and ask a question he's been dying to ask.**

 **"You know Howard I've been thinking, how could this guy survive after falling like 200 meters in the air and what was that blue light there? Do you think it was him?" Randy questioned.**

 **"Those are all very good questions...to bad I don't care about any of them." Howard lazy added while eating his ice cream he found during the hour. Turns out they really were selling ice cream at the school.**

 **"You've got to be kidding me! You mean you're not a least bit interested in where this guy came from or how he supposedly fell from the sky and survived?" Randy yelled in surprise. His friend really is a bizarre character.**

 **"Yep that is right no care at all." Howard finalized."Look, we saved this guy's life and I'm pretty sure he's gone through a lot to get like this so let's leave it alone."**

 **"You know I sometimes envy your carefree attitude. And I guess you're right but I'm still asking." Randy said with determination. I guess curiosity got the best of him. Thinking of different ways to approach the stranger with the question, there was a bright red light being dulled by his book bag and an annoying buzzing sound in his opinion. "Sorry Howard I gotta take this." Randy said with sympathy lining his voice.**

 **"Yeah it's okay, I gotta get some more cones anyway." Howard said. He really did finish all his ice cream cones in minutes and there was like 10 of them.**

 **Watching Howard leave his chair next to him and walking down the hall into the direction of the ice cream stand, Randy took out his Nomicon from his book bag and opened it having his mind instantly warped inside and leaving his body limp making him slam his head on the armrest and falling off the chair in an awkward position. As Randy was falling through the sky in the book he look around to see it was a bloody red color until that was thought was lost as he looked down and realised he was getting closer to the ground. Screaming he braced from impact that was sure to come which it did.**

 **"Aaahh! Uufff!" Trying to get up he winced in pain as he landed on his butt. "Damn Nomicon as ways bringing me in like this, I hate it!" Randy said comically. Rubbing his butt to ease the pain he look around to see he was on a purplish brown rock floating in a whirly space filled with different shades of green and doors everywhere and occasional weird looking islands. 'This is odd? It doesn't look like the inside of the nomicon to me.' Standing up he saw a figure flying around. "What's that?" Squinting his eyes to get a better view Randy saw it was coming towards him at an incredibly fast speed.**

 **Backing up, scared it might attack him he realized that he had nowhere to go because he's on a small piece of rock. Closing his eyes Randy waited for it to attack...when it didn't. Opening his eyes slowly he saw the figure and it was floating right above him. Gaping his mouth wide at the "person" he saw Randy started to examine it.**


	4. Chapter 4

After finding the beaten up kid that "fell from the sky" both Randy and Howard had an easy time sneaking him into the school since all the students were still hyped up about the fight the Ninja had. Dragging the stranger was a different story because despite his slim lean physique he was still quite, or rather, it's just because they are terrible at phys ed. and never lifted a weight their whole in entire life, but either way, it was hard carrying him.

Finally getting to the nurse's office without any distractions they knocked on the door waiting for it to be answered. After a few minutes of waiting the door was open with the nurse in front of them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The nurse said in a tired voice. She had been working all day.

"Um, yeah, we have a really injured boy right here and we need your help." Randy said breathing heavy. ' _I seriously need to start working out or at least try in the gym.'_ He thought.

Looking down the nurse gasped at the sight of an unconscious bloody boy, "Oh my! What happened to him!?" The nurse said in urgency. Never before has someone brought her a student injured this badly.

"Oh, I think he fell from the sky." Howard answered blatantly.

"Whaaattt!?" The nurse screamed in shock. ' _These boys are clearly playing a trick on me; no way can a mere 14 year, in fact, anybody can survive a fall from the sky!'_

' _Could he be any blunter!?'_ Randy screamed in his mind. Seriously, his friend couldn't be any more ridiculous than this. "U-uh, what my friend Howard here meant to say," He said gesturing toward his best friend, "Is that Bash went too far and he got beat up and he threw him, and it looked like he fell from the sky... right buddy?" Randy tried to lie while also winking at Howard.

"Ooohhh, yeah, that's what happened!" Howard confirmed getting the message his friend was giving him.

"So it's I the delinquent boy again, huh? Always sending people here hurt and making my job harder. Oh alright, just place him on the bed over there and I'll treat him." The nurse complied,"But one question, why didn't you take him to the hospital instead because he might need stitches?"

Randy mentally facepalmed himself screaming ' _Why didn't I think of that!?'._ "Uh, well you see, you were the… closest place to bring him and that guy is incredibly heavy." Randy made an excuse fast. Seriously why didn't he just call the ambulance?

An hour has past and Randy and Howard have waited outside because the nurse asked them to. Surprisingly the "Nurse" was actually a professional doctor before she moved. During that time all the students were sent home because of the destruction. Randy finally waited to cut the silence that was plagued between them and ask a question he's been dying to ask.

"You know Howard, I've been thinking, how could this guy survive after falling like 200 meters in the air and what was that blue light there? Do you think it was him?" Randy questioned.

"Those are all very good questions... too bad I don't care about any of them." Howard lazily added while eating his ice cream he found during the hour. Turns out they really were selling ice cream at the school.

"You've got to be kidding me! You mean you're not a least bit interested in where this guy came from or how he supposedly fell from the sky and survived?" Randy yelled in surprise. His friend really is a bizarre character.

"Yep, that is right no care at all." Howard finalized, "Look, we saved this guy's life and I'm pretty sure he's gone through a lot to get like this so let's leave it alone."

"You know, I sometimes envy your carefree attitude. And I guess you're right but I'm still asking." Randy said with determination. I guess curiosity got the best of him. Thinking of different ways to approach the stranger with the question, there was a bright red light being dulled by his book bag and an annoying buzzing sound in his opinion, "Sorry, Howard I gotta take this." Randy said with sympathy lining his voice.

"Yeah it's okay, I gotta get some more cones anyway." Howard said. He really did finish all his ice cream cones in minutes and there was like 10 of them.

Watching Howard leave his chair next to him and walking down the hall into the direction of the ice cream stand, Randy took out his Nomicon from his book bag and opened it having his mind instantly warped inside and leaving his body limp making him slam his head on the armrest and falling off the chair in an awkward position. As Randy was falling through the sky in the book, he looked around to see it was a bloody red color until that was thought was lost when he looked down realized he was getting closer to the ground. Screaming, he braced for the impact that was sure to come which it did.

"Aaahh! Uufff!" Trying to get up he winced in pain as he landed on his butt, "Damn Nomicon, always bringing me in like this, I hate it!" Randy said comically. Rubbing his butt to ease the pain he looked around to see he was on a purplish brown rock floating in a whirly space filled with different shades of green and purple doors everywhere and occasional weird-looking, distorted islands. ' _This is odd? It doesn't look like the inside of the nomicon to me.'_ Standing up he saw a black figure flying around. "What's that?" Squinting his eyes to get a better view Randy saw it was coming towards him at an incredibly fast speed.

Backing up, scared it might attack him, he realized that he had nowhere to go because he's on the small piece of rock. Closing his eyes Randy waited for it to attack... when it didn't. Opening his eyes slowly he saw the figure and it was floating right above him. Gaping his mouth wide at the "person" he saw Randy started to examine it.

Awestruck at the figure before him, he had messy hair as white as snow and a bang covering almost all his left eye. But even then Randy could see the fierce radiant green eyes through the bang of hair. Looking at his body Randy saw he was wearing what seemed like a black and white jumpsuit with a medium size logo on his chest that was a 'D' with a 'P' inside. He also a had a physique similar to the boy he rescued which was muscular but lean but put that aside as mere coincidence. And finally, he had a soft silver glow all around his body, "Hey you! Who _and_ what are you!?" Randy screamed but didn't get an answer.

Finished looking at the strange figure the small rock started moving towards a small purple door with it opening automatically. Going through the door all he could see was white until an image was coming closer to him and it looked like the Ninja and that strange "person" were fighting something but couldn't tell what it was.

When the image of him and that guy was gone he was then transported into a dojo with big words saying, "Trust in the unknown, To complete the unforeseen".

"Come on Nomicon, can't you just spill it already! I'm tired of these riddles, and even when I try to solve them it always turns out whack!" Randy screamed in annoyance. To the left, he saw a person in a ninja suit walk towards him and facepalmed. Getting closer, it wrote on the wall where the message was and turned around so Randy could see it which said…

"Hey I am SO not oblivious," Randy yelled out in frustration. "Whatever that means." He said under his breath. Even though he didn't know what it means he did know that it was meant to be an insult... maybe. Trying to figure out what the word 'oblivious' means Randy didn't see the other ninja walk up to him push him off the room (if that's even possible) leaving the poor randy falling to his doom, until his mind was back where it was supposed to be and woke up on the floor with a huge puddle of drool.

"I'll just leave that to the janitor." Randy said looking down at his saliva and wiped off the stream that was on his face. Looking around to see if anyone saw him, he sighed remembering no one was in the school except him, Howard and the "nurse" that was informed to be a doctor. Sitting back in his chair he waited for his buddy to come which he did a few minutes later holding this time only two cones of ice cream.

"Hey, how was the oh so exciting experience of the nomicon." Howard asked sarcastically, "You know I had to go to another trip back to the ice cream stand just to wait for you. Here I bought one when for when you woke up." Howard said moving his right hand to his best friend which held a half-eaten cone of ice cream.

"Uh, Howard thanks but that was already bitten and I'm guessing it was you so you can have it." Randy said, "And about the trip into the Nomicon, yeah it was pretty weird. I was in this green void like thing and there was this strange glowing guy with green glowing eyes, and don't forget that awesome white hair. I wonder if he bleached it. Anyway, then I saw me and that guy fight something that I couldn't see clearly but it was giant."

"Wow, that...is uh...well interesting?" Howard said as more of a question because he didn't know how to reply or rudely comment on it.

"Yup and once again the Nomicon gave me a stupid riddle which I got think down." Randy said.

"Well what is it." Howard asked of course he really wasn't so interested.

"Well it said and I quote "Trust in the unknown, To complete the unforeseen". And I think it means to trust the people we already know but don't know that they can be useful." Randy said in the most complicated way which Howard thought nodding his head sagely and crossing his arms.

"Uh yeah, we can go with that." Howard said in discomfort because he knows that he was officially a part of the Ninja's 'business', "So do you know this who this 'Unknown ally' is going to be?"

Randy slumped his head down in defeat and answered "No." ' _Nomicon I swear I'm going to force you one day to give me straight answers!'_ Randy declared in his mind.

After a few more minutes of Randy succumbing to depression and Howard eating his ice cream the door to the nurse's office opened and the school's so called 'nurse' came out, "I finished taking care of him all he has to do now is wake up on his own." She said in a cheerful voice. "And he his surprisingly strong, by the way he looked I thought he would have had broken bones but he didn't! And thankfully I didn't have to do stitches." She finished.

' _Wow, she really is professional!'_ Both Howard and Randy thought at the same time.

"Well don't be shy you can come in now, you two are the reasons why he's not dead." The "nurse" said.

"Oh right. Come on Howard." Randy said to his best friend. Upon getting there They both checked his figure which was covered in badges. In the silence Randy heard giggling and turned to Howard who was holding his mouth with his hands trying to stop the laughter but to no avail as he bursted out laughing hitting his knee.

"Hahahaha! He looks like a freakin' mummy!" Howard yelled while holding his stomach.

"Come on dude, show some respect." Randy said slapping his friend's arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Woo, I'm ok now." Howard said calming down wiping a tear in his eye.

"Hmm, well, sorry to leave you boys here but my shift is over. Make sure you find that boy's parents and tell them what happened okay?" The "nurse" said to the boys. She was honestly worried for that kid's life! ' _Tomorrow I'll make sure to talk to that delinquent of a boy Bash's mother.'_ She thought walking out the door.

"Man this is boring! Can't we go the arcade again to win the free food?" Howard asked hopefully. After the doctor that is now the school nurse left he has been bored to death... figurally speaking.

"Sorry buddy, we can't. Watching over him is our responsibility for now." Randy said in a tired voice. In truth he was bored too but what the Nomicon taught him once about responsibility stayed stuck in his mind for a while and he's not going to break his streak yet!

As time went by so did their tolerance of the situation and they both fell asleep. Luckily, the first first one to wake up was Randy, looking at outside then the clock it was already 4:40. Walking over to Howard he shook him but getting no response. Shook him a second time and got "I don't wanna go to school mommy, just 5 more minutes." from Howard while also sucking his thumb. Not letting this moment go to waste Randy took out his phone and took a picture. Smiling at his work he found out he could do something else which he did. Going back up to his friend he took his thumb out of Howard's mouth and took the other hand's index finger sticking it in his nose. Backing up Randy also took a picture of it laughing at his genius. Taking a few minutes to bask in his glory he went back to work on waking up Howard but this was different, instead of shaking him, Randy yelled in his ear instantly waking up Howard and making him jump back in surprise and fall back on his chair.

"Hey what was that for!" Howard screamed.

"Well you just didn't wake up. Oh, and check this out." Randy said excitedly. Taking back out his phone from his pocket he showed Howard the picture. The reaction was getting a punch in the arm and a mean comment.

"You JERK! You don't take advantage of other people's bodies with they're asleep!" Howard yelled in frustration.

"Oh really? Like how you didn't take advantage of _Doug_ when he fell asleep on the bus." Randy shot back with a sarcastic tone.

"That's different Doug's a douche!" Howard defended.

"Whatever you say." Randy said, "Well, for now, let's-" He was interrupted by coughing in the direction of the bed where the boy was laying down.

"Oh my God, he's waking up!" Howard yelled.

' _What? What was that sound right now?'_ Danny asked himself. ' _All I remember is flying off somewhere to find a nursing home and...OH MY GOSH I FELL ASLEEP! Gah, how could I let this happen to me? Now I might be in Skulker's clutches again.'_ Slowly opening his eyes Danny tried to sit up but failed as he fell right back down again. His eyes fully opened tried to adjust to the light that was blinding him. When his vision got better he tried to sit up again but this time put his back against the wall to stabilize himself.

Looking around he sees pills, chairs beds and badges. Putting two and two together he figured someone instead of Skulker found him. Still looking around he saw two boys looking the same age as himself staring wide eyed at him,,"Hey do you know where I am?"

"..." The two boys were left speechless. They never thought he would recover this fast! Wow that "nurse" has some real skill!

Finally speaking up Randy said, "Um... you're in Norrisville high in the nurse's office. My friend and I are the ones who brought you here." Randy said pointing to Howard who was still staring, "So what's your name and where'd you came from!? Plus did you know what that light in the sky was and was it you?" Randy said extremely fast but Danny managed to put it up.

"Well to start off I'm Danny, Danny Fenton and I come from Amity park." Danny didn't get to finish as Howard finally got out of his daze and stopped him.

"You mean where that ghost boy lives!?"

"Yeah that's where I come from." Danny answered with a sigh, "And I can't answer the last two questions."

"Wait what! Why can't you?" Randy questioned. He knew this boy was strange.

"Because it' a secret." He answered plainly.


End file.
